


It Ends, Today

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [79]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's the day to end all days. The Splicer Fallen's time has come to an end.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: The Guardians [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1019916
Kudos: 6





	It Ends, Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).

> **Year**: The Far Future  
**Spoilers**: Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
**Notes**: Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material. This is the final episode in season 1 of Guardians. I'm going to take a break to plot and get everything for Season 2 ready before I start to work on it. It could be months before you see anything else in this series.  
**Beta**: Grammarly

It was hell, Spencer thought as he looked at the ground down below. They had snuck up on Foundry 113 and found that it was overrun with Fallen. Some of which, Spencer had never seen before. It seemed the Splicers were working full time with what little S.I.V.A. they had left.

"We need the rest of the team," Aaron said behind him.

"Agreed," Rossi said.

There were too many enemies, and those pillars of arc energy were not something to trifle with. They needed at least six people, if not more, but it was highly unlikely that the Vanguard would allow for more than six of them to be seconded to this mission. It had been a simple recon after power surges, and strange energy had been found in the area. A three-man team had been overkill, Spencer thought. Right up until they had arrived to see this hell.

"I'm on it," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

While they waited for the rest of the team to arrive, Spencer watched the Fallen below as they patrolled around. There was no rhyme or reason to any of it. They went where they wanted with no predictable pattern. "Walk without rhythm, and you won't attract the worm."

"What?" Aaron asked.

Spencer turned to look at him. He smiled, despite the helmet and Aaron not being able to see it.

"It's a quote from an Old Earth book. Enormous sandworms lived on a planet, and they were drawn to repetitive movements like steps. The natives of the planet learned to walk without rhythm at all. These patrols are not on a set schedule; they move in no repeated pattern that I can find. They are learning in ways that other Fallen have not." Spencer stood up and waited to see if any of the enemies below saw him. Not a single one did. "Though they haven't learned to look up yet."

Aaron laughed as the whine of an engine came over the area. Spencer turned to look at where it was. It was Morgan's ship, and Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss were transmatted down. They were all loaded to bear.

"Well, this looks like hell," J.J. said as she stepped up to Spencer and bumped shoulders with him.

"I can't figure out what we need to do," Spencer said.

"And that just sucks for you, doesn't it?" Morgan asked.

Spencer flipped off Morgan, which made the Exo laugh.

"Well, we aren't going to figure out anything just standing up here. Why don't we head down and wreak some havoc on those assholes," Rossi said.

Spencer nodded his head, and he drew his swords as he heard the others grabbing their weapons. J.J. and Rossi had Machine Guns as their heavy weapons while Morgan and Prentiss had Rocket Launchers. Aaron was the only one with a Sniper Rifle.

"Are you staying up here, Aaron?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. I have a good line of sight everywhere so I can cover you all." Aaron moved to where Spencer was and dropped to a crouch then started to set up Patience and Time with the legs down, so the gun was stable.

Spencer was the first down into the fray. He shoved a sword through the head of the first Fallen that got close to him. He barely looked at what kind of Fallen it was as he fought through killing everything that was in his path as he also tried to stay away from where the pale blue lights were pulsing from the ground.

Putting his back to a wall, Spencer breathed as he watched the other four fight their way through the Fallen. There was a yell from beside him, and Spencer spun to look in time for a weird version of a Captain shoved at him. Spencer fell backward into one of the pulsing lights. He felt the charge build on him, but it stopped. He frowned as he looked around for another light. He ran toward it and waited to see what was going to happen. Nothing happened other than the charge building on his person. He did it two more times before he saw a machine that didn't look like it was from the Humans who had lived on Earth.

Spencer ran to the machine, and all of the charge in him dissipated into the machine. A roar ripped through the air, and a huge Fallen appeared. Vosik, the Archpriest, was massive and was nearly as tall as the walls of the buildings around them. Spencer watched as Aaron lined up a shot on Vosik, and it dissipated on the shield.

"Let's gather more charges and see what happens," Rossi said.

"I see two more machines like the one that Reid just attacked. Someone gather more charges, and let's see what's going on," Aaron said.

"Sure," Spencer said. He settled in and waited for the others to do what they needed to do. It seemed better to stay right where he was than to run around.

Vosik started to fire at the others as they moved around the map to gather charges. Prentiss and Morgan hit the other two machines. Just as they were done, a S.A.B.E.R. like Shank appeared. It started to move right to the machine that Spencer was guarding. Spencer shoved his swords into their sheaths and picked up his Pulse Rifle to fire at the Shank. It blew up.

A sphere came out of the machine behind Spencer, and he picked it up. It was charged with S.I.V.A., so Spencer wasn't even sure that he should be touching it. Vosik was bearing down on him, so Spencer threw it at him; the shield around the Fallen wavered a little.

"Throw the charges at Vosik!" Spencer yelled.

The charges kept on dropping, so they all threw them at Vosik, even when his shield dropped, while Aaron kept on firing at him. After a while, the shield came back up, and the S.I.V.A. charges stopped falling.

"Back to the beginning," Rossi said.

They repeated it another time before Vosik started to put off a red glow and then kind of teleport backward to a spot. Spencer tried to fire at him as he got closer, but it went through him Vosik made small, short jumps backward as he went inside of the large lair opening. There were scaffolds that were hard to get to, even for the better jumpers. J.J. and Spencer fell once each but were able to make it a second time with help from the rest of the team.

It was a long and tight hallway that greeted them after they made it inside. That hallway led to a large open area that serpentined back and forth across a large area. It took them to a place that was called the Splicer's Den according to what G.A.R.C.I.A. put up on the H.U.D. for Spencer.

"You know I fucking hate jumping puzzles," Morgan said as he landed ahead of Spencer.

"It's not a mission like this if there isn't a huge jumping puzzle. At least it's not Vault of Glass. That was the worst," Prentiss said.

Spencer agreed that it wasn't as bad as the Vault of Glass, but it was still horrible. Especially when they found the area that took them a fucking long time to get through. They got turned around, found dead ends that made them turn back around. It was a stupid amount of time for them to get through that.

The room they ended up was huge, with monitors on the walls as well as two small rooms on either side of the room.

"What are we waiting on?" Morgan asked.

"Well, Vosik, I would say," Spencer said just as Vosik appeared in the room. His shield was up again, and it was impossible to get a shot to drain it down.

Spencer about called out if anyone could see anything that they could use when Fallen started to flood into the room. Spencer drew his swords and began to slice at every single enemy that came at him and Morgan. The other four covered them from the rooms that were on either side of the room, to make sure that nothing came into the area from those rooms.

Something fell onto Spencer's head, and he looked down to see that was a S.I.V.A. charge. He picked it up as soon as he could. Morgan rushed over and picked up the other two that fell as well. Spencer started to throw, and Morgan followed. All three charges hit Vosik at the same time.

"A monitor just lit up," Aaron called out before he made a shot with his Scout Rifle. The rest of the team who had a line of sight started to fire at the monitor as well. It exploded, but nothing else happened.

More Fallen entered the room, and they repeated killing them, and then Prentiss ran out and grabbed one of the charges that dropped near where she was. As one, they threw those charges. It was wash, rinse, and repeat for the next while until Vosik's shield finally fell, and Captains started to appear in the room to try and stop them. Everyone pulled out of the rooms to concentrate in the center area.

Spencer figured that Vosik was near death because Shanks started to appear along with the Captains. It was hell, even worse than it had been outside. Another round of charges and then Aaron ran at Vosik and fired all three shots of his Golden Gun at Vosik's head. The Fallen crumbled to the ground.

After another long hallway, there was another jumping area. It finally led them outside. It was a large straight area that led to somewhere, so Spencer started across the debris that was everywhere. It already looked like a fight had been waged there. No bodies were left, so it was unsure who was doing the fighting and who had won. There were a few Splicer Dregs at the far end, and as soon as those were dead, something behind them rumbled to life.

Spencer spun around to look at the thing and realized it was a Siege Engine.

"Fuck me," Prentiss said.

"That's Rossi's job," Spencer and Morgan said at the same time with a laugh.

"That thing has turrets," Rossi said.

"I'll get up high and take care of those. Morgan, bring your Rocket Launcher and join me."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Morgan said.

Fallen erupted out of the holes in the area they were in and tried to overwhelm them. The constant fire from the Rocket Launcher and Aaron's Sniper Rifle let Spencer knew that they were safe. That was all that really mattered, that they were doing what they needed to do.

There was the sound of breaking metal, and Spencer glanced at the Siege Engine to that its hull was breached.

"So there is no way up," Rossi said.

"And?" Aaron asked.

"This Siege Engine isn't stopping, and it's just coming forward. There is nothing to the left or right that we can seek protection on."

"I guess we are getting a ride on it, huh? We can now that the electrical field on it is down."

"I think that might be best. It's better than being smashed by this," Morgan said.

"You four get up on there first, and then Morgan and I will follow," Aaron said.

It didn't take long at all for the team to get up there. Morgan and Aaron were up long before the Siege Engine got to the wall. The Siege Engine blasted through the wall. That explosion knocked them all down.

"Did it stop?" J.J. asked.

"I think it did."

"We lost parts," Spencer said as he stood up. He looked to see a Fallen Skiff taking off. "And I think that they stole them." Spencer pointed out where the Skiff was.

"Well, then, let's go and get them back."

"I see some of those mines that slow us down," Prentiss said.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I can take most of them out from here. I'll cover you guys. You go and get those parts." Aaron settled himself down to cover them while Spencer led the charge down to the area between them and the Skiff.

Morgan was the first to find a part with Rossi, and then Prentiss being next, so Spencer and J.J. covered their retreat as more and more Fallen were popping up all over.

"Behind you!" Morgan yelled before he dropped his part and started to fire at something on the Siege Engine. Spencer and J.J. rushed up to get onto the Engine just as the ramp they were using was retracted.

"I got him," Rossi said before he pulled his Super and started to throw burning hammers at the far end of the ship. Spencer saw that it was a Splicer Captain, and it seemed to be trying to take over the Engine. Rossi dealt with the Captain while Aaron picked up Morgan's part of the Engine. J.J. rushed over and grabbed Rossi's, and they started to put things back where they belonged.

The Siege Engine started up again and started to move toward the second wall. Spencer stayed back, so the wall blowing up when it was hit didn't harm him. Morgan and Rossi were right there at the front of the Engine, their shields wavered a little but didn't drop all of the way. Brash and uncaring Titans.

It wasn't long before Spencer realized that the road ahead ended, and it wasn't in a good way. "Guys. We need to get off of here and run ahead faster than it's going."

"Why?" Rossi asked.

"Because that's not a stop on the road, that's the road ahead being gone, which means this is going to fall down into whatever pit that goes into. That gap is not big enough to jump. So we have to go down before this goes down and get clear."

"You heard him. Move it out," Aaron said as he took off running to jump off the front of the Siege Engine first. Spencer followed behind him and took off running. He heard the others landing behind.

As Spencer neared the area, he could see the other side was just as long and went on, and then he looked down where the "road" had collapsed to see it was over a large gap. It was very much the reason why the road was there. There were huge pillars of rock that served as supports, but other than that, it was a vast open space. There was a large opening that seemed to make a cave in the area, so Spencer headed toward that. Spencer knew that the jumps needed to be timed right as they were heading down a long way, and if they landed wrong, it was death. Aaron was the first down, so Spencer mimicked him and jumped at the same two points roughly, landing nicely. Morgan wasn't so lucky, and Spencer could tell that he was regretting the jar that he got. Rossi died on landing, and G.A.R.C.I.A. waited until J.J. and Prentiss were down before reviving him.

"You could just do what I say, and then that shit wouldn't happen," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she floated in front of her Guardian.

"It wouldn't be so bad, but he does this shit all of the time," Prentiss said.

"And yet you love his cranky ass," Morgan said.

"Hey!" Rossi turned to face Morgan. "I heard that."

"No, really?"

Spencer laughed despite everything that was going on. It was a good bit of levity.

"Weapons check," Aaron called out as Morgan and Rossi continued to bitch.

Spencer drew his swords and checked them. Not even a single scratch or ding in the blade. He checked the ammo on his Sidearm next and then his Pulse Rifle that was still hanging, secure on his shoulder. It needed a new clip inside of it, so he did that. G.A.R.C.I.A. transmatted another to add to his belt when he held out his hand. Spencer started to scout the back of the cave area and found that it led to a hole in the ground.

"I really hope we don't find a Balrog," Spencer said.

"Another thing from the sandworm book?" Aaron asked as he stepped up beside Spencer.

"No, different book. Dwarves delved too deep into a mine and found an ancient, very powerful creature and woke it up. It killed them all." Spencer frowned before he leaned over more to look. He felt Aaron grab his armor, so Spencer tipped over just that bit more and allowed Aaron to be what held him up.

"I don't know. I think they were trying to dig to China," Morgan said.

Spencer motioned for Aaron to pull him back and reached over and slapped the hell out of Morgan.

"It's impossible to dig like that, Derek Morgan!"

Morgan laughed, and the way that he was moving his head, Spencer just knew that he was sticking his tongue out at him.

Spencer took the leap first. Finding small ramps to land on before jumping down to the next. He got to the bottom and called for the others to follow him. Morgan jumped down and just barely made it without dying, just like before. The area in front was full of tunnels again, but those were better lit than most of the ones they had been in before now.

The tunnel darkened and started to pen up, and the location on Spencer's H.U.D. changed from Apex to Servitor Farm. Spencer hadn't even noticed that the area above had been named Apex until he watched the name flash away. He frowned as he entered the room, and there were no enemies.

It was strange to see everything turn from tunnels to what looked like Rasputin tunnels, but it was S.I.V.A. symbols on the walls and such instead. Spencer wondered if his Warmind had access down where they were or if S.I.V.A. had cut him off all of the way. The made tunnels turned into a room, and two steps in, Splicer Exploder Shanks appeared. Spencer drew his Pulse Rifle and started to take them out. The room looked like a maze, it was black walls and red lights, making the area seem ominous. The rest of the team filed into the area, going slow.

There was a roar, but it wasn't loud, it just echoed around the area they were in.

"Split up?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," Aaron and Rossi said at the same time.

Spencer went to the far left, looking around for what had yelled as well as anything else. He heard the whine of the Stealth Vandal's cloaking device. "We have Stealth Vandals. Keep on your toes."

The rest of the team acknowledged Spencer. Spencer turned to head to the outer edge when his side of the room got bigger to see a vague outline moving in the room. He drew his Sidearm and started to fire as he heard more of the team firing as well. It seemed they all found Fallen. Spencer listened as he fought with his Vandal. Spencer kept on going to find what they were looking for and was set upon by another Vandal. The sounds of the others' fighting dissipated, and then Spencer was just left with his. He grabbed his sword when the cloaking shield on the Vandal fell, and he shoved it through his head. As soon as the Vandal fell to the ground, the lights in the room turned from red to blue.

"I think I found where we need to go," J.J. called out over the comms.

Spencer looked where here icon on his H.U.D. was and turned that way. It was still a damned maze to get through, but at least it was easier with the lights a different color. It was another maze of a different kind at the other end, but it was rooms with only one open door. Down a long and steep set of stairs, they were back in black rooms with red lighting before it opened to a large room with blue lights and a hole in the floor.

"Well, that doesn't seem good," Morgan said.

"Geronimo," Spencer said, and he jumped down into the hole.

"I knew he was going to do that," Prentiss said.

Spencer landed below with a jump to not break his body to see that the area was small that they were in. There were three distinct areas in front of him. It was easy to see that whatever was going to happen had to do with the swirling mist of S.I.V.A. in front of him. Spencer stepped out of the way of the rest of the team that should be following right behind him. He heard the thump of two and turned to see it was Aaron and Prentiss. Morgan and J.J. were right behind them and then Rossi, who thankfully didn't die that time.

"Well, unless whoever spawns into this room goes for something really stupid, I think we had better split up, and each take an area," Aaron said.

"Agreed," everyone said.

"Morgan, you and I will take the center since we have the longest range and can help the other four if overwhelmed."

"Prentiss, and I will take the right."

"That leaves you and me for the left, J.J.," Spencer said.

J.J. started to walk to the left, and Spencer followed. They spent time looking their area over to make sure that nothing was going to surprise them.

"Who wants to be the lamb?" Aaron asked

"What?" Morgan asked.

"The sacrificial lamb? Who is going to walk into the mist?" Spencer asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I'll do that," Morgan said as he walked toward the swirling red mist.

The room was so dark that Spencer was afraid of stepping too far in the direction of the darkness. The red mist dissipated, and then the room started to light up. It was a lot bigger than Spencer thought. "Guys."

"Shit," Aaron said.

"I agree. J.J. and I are going to go a little deeper on this side."

"Same," Prentiss said.

"It's waking up," Morgan called out.

"It looks like it's growing from the S.I.V.A. cords."

"Aksis, Archon Prime," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Well, he's going to die like the other Archon we have all faced," Rossi said.

"I have Dregs!" Spencer called out as a mass of them appeared from some of the doorways. The fighting started in earnest, then with each of the killing as many as fast and as hard as possible. Spencer kept on looking at Aksis, but the Archon never moved from where he was.

"Captain!" Morgan called out.

"I have one as well," Prentiss said.

"Morgan, yours is a Scotch, Prentiss, yours a Shock," Aaron said.

"I have a Null over here," J.J. said.

"Kill them."

The fighting ramped up again, but when J.J. made the killing blow on the Captain, it dropped its cannon. Spencer started to look and saw that a Servitor came out. J.J. was about to fire at it.

"NO!" Spencer said, and he stepped in front.

"What?"

"It's a Scorch. I'm betting only the Scorch cannon and kill it. Morgan, your Servitor is over here," Spencer called out louder over the comms.

Morgan came running.

"I've got Shock in the center, which means Null has to be on Prentiss' side."

"Let's swap," Prentiss said.

The three with cannons swapped areas. Morgan killed the one with Spencer first, and it dropped a S.I.V.A. charge. Spencer ran to grab it and saw the glowing red area at the base of where Aksis was. Spencer saw a red mark appear on the tracker, and he looked around and then looked up.

"Shit, S.I.V.A. turrets," Spencer swapped to his Pulse Rifle quickly and started to fire at it. It went down after a few rounds of shots.

Shanks started to drop from the ceiling where Aksis was.

After those were dead, the cycle repeated. It wasn't that hard thankfully, and it seemed that Aksis died when Spencer tossed the last of the charges at the glowing red S.I.V.A. nodes on the side of the platform that Aksis was on.

"I don't trust this," Aaron said.

"No," Spencer said.

"Fall back," Aaron commanded, and the team did.

Spencer didn't stop until they were all right at the area where they had dropped down. It gave them a perfect look at everything. Aksis was making a noise. It wasn't over, yet it seemed like it was supposed to be. Aaron drew his Sniper Rifle and looked at Aksis before firing at him. The chest plate he was wearing blew up, and Aksis dropped down. He gained a pair of near spider legs made of S.I.V.A. He looked like something out of a nightmare.

"We have Shanks and Aksis just teleported to the middle," Prentiss called out.

Spencer looked for Aksis and made sure that he wasn't in the line of sight as he started to kill the Shanks that appeared on his and J.J.'s side. It was a repeat of what they had done before with Captains showing up and then the Servitors after. Aksis moved again, and when they hit him with the third round of charges, he hunched over, and his back became exposed.

"Hotch, you are glowing," Rossi said.

Aaron took off running at Aksis and jumped on his back. They all started to fire at him when Aaron jumped away. Aksis had to be taking massive, massive damage at this point. They repeated that part two more time with Morgan and J.J. running at him to drop his defenses and allow a lot of damage to happen to him.

Aksis started to throw off massive amounts of S.I.V.A. Spencer looked around to see if there was a safe place to see that there were four pillars with glowing blue lights on them.

"Over here!" Spencer yelled. He ran to the closest, and the rest of the team followed. They stayed on the pillar just out of the range of Aksis' S.I.V.A. discharge. When Aksis was done, he went back to the middle area platform and started to fire at them. Captains appeared again.

It was another two repeats of that before Aksis teleported to the platform again.

"He's started a self-destruct sequence!" G.A.R.C.I.A. called out.

"KILL HIM FAST!" Aaron yelled out.

Spencer drew his swords and took off running at Aksis. His weapons were not powerful enough from a distance to do much damage to Aksis. He stabbed, knocking pieces of metal off of the body, cutting off a leg when he could until Aksis was nothing that would be dangerous.

Aksis roared and lashed out with an arm as soon as Spencer took off the last leg. His body flew backward, and he watched as a rocket snapped Aksis in the head, blowing it up. He landed against something, but it didn't feel like a wall. He didn't fall either, and arms wrapped around him. He turned his head to see that it was Aaron.

"I caught you this time," Aaron said.

"You did."

"The Fallen can't get to S.I.V.A. at all anymore. It seemed like Aksis was the one that controlled what little S.I.V.A. was left," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she appeared in front of him and Aaron.

"It's done," Aaron whispered.

Spencer jerked his helmet off before he turned in Aaron's hold and took off Aaron's as well to kiss him. They both smelled like metal, ozone, and sweat, but Spencer didn't care.

"It's done," Spencer said when he pulled back.

* * *

Spencer looked down at the party that was going on at the Temple. There were Guardians all over, half-drunk, or high on other things. It seemed that the Iron Lords had access to some things that had been long gone from the world. Spencer had a mug of ale in his hand that he was sipping on. He felt hands settle on his upper back between his shoulder blades. Those hands moved outward to the corner of his shoulders and then down. He knew that it was Aaron as no one would touch him like that.

"Jack's passed out after too much cake," Aaron said. He moved closer to press his body to Spencer's as close as possible. His arms wrapped around Spencer's stomach to hold him close.

"The kids here are all very happy about cake and being able to do whatever they wanted, and yet they still passed out quickly and before the moon was fully up." Spencer looked at the fires that were burning. He jumped a little when he saw that there was a man and a woman naked, having sex by one of the fires. No one else was looking at them. "What the hell?"

"This is the kind of fun that Guardians have when we are out of the Tower," Rossi said as he stepped up with two more mugs of ale that he handed over to Aaron and Spencer. Prentiss was behind him with two more, handing one to Rossi before taking a drink of the last in her hands. Spencer set his other mug down as it was warm. He took a drink of the new one to find it still cold.

"It's an old Iron Lord bit of fun," Aaron said.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"When we won great battles, we would do this. With the fires to keep us warm while we were naked and fucking whoever was around. If there were couples in monogamous relationships, they would deny others the right to them, but this goes on until everyone passes out. For the prudes, they would go to their rooms. The doors to the kids' room is locked from the outside, but there is a guard."

"Who is guarding it?"

"Shiro-4. He's Asexual," Aaron said.

"Oh. So this doesn't interest him at all, does it?" Spencer asked.

"Nope. He doesn't even like to watch or listen to sex. I'm not sure if that was something from before or just after he became an Exo." Aaron's hand started to drop down, making Spencer choke on the ale that he was drinking.

Spencer turned around in Aaron's arms and frowned at him. Aaron just gave him a wicked grin. Aaron moved Spencer's ale out of the way and leaned in to kiss him. Spencer heard Rossi and Prentiss move away from them.

"Drink up," Aaron said when he pulled out of the kiss. He stepped back and drained his mug of ale.

Spencer tipped his mug back and finished it off. The ale was sweeter than the last cask had been. He tossed the mug down when Aaron did and gave Aaron a challenging look. Aaron just laughed and stepped forward again to grab Spencer by his hips and raise him up to the half wall that Spencer had been leaning against. It was strange to feel this elated after a mission. He had felt just raw after killing Oryx, but Aaron's nightmare that had haunted him for a long time was gone. It was the perfect thing for all those who knew what happened.

This was the release of all of the stress and the worry in one of the most pleasurable ways possible.

"Here or in the rooms?" Aaron asked.

"Here. Closer to a fire. You are not getting me naked here."

"Then wrap your legs around me," Aaron said as he slipped between Spencer's legs.

Spencer latched onto him and wrapped his arms and legs around Aaron, and they started to move. Spencer didn't even look around, he just stared into Aaron's eyes. The sounds around them had Spencer hardening in pants before Aaron even started to set him down. The fire they were beside was raging high in the sky, and it was giving off a lot of warmth. There was a pallet stuffed with something soft. It was big enough that there wasn't a chance of them rolling off.

With full focus on Aaron, Spencer didn't even look around. He had no want to see others having sex, but he was all for hearing it. Spencer felt Aaron's hands on his shirt, unbuttoning it. Spencer sat up to start to help Aaron strip him off. The smell of the fire and the sounds around them heightened Spencer's feelings as Aaron touched him as they stripped each other.

There was a bottle of the slick they used tossed from somewhere, and Spencer blocked that from his mind because he didn't care that people were having sex around them, but having someone watching them was a little off-putting. Aaron blanketed Spencer's body, kissing him deeply before starting to rut against him.

"Aaron," Spencer whined. This wasn't what he wanted.

"More?" Aaron asked he levered himself up to look down at Spencer. "Do you want to get on top and ride my cock?"

"Yes." Spencer pushed up and forced Aaron back onto his back on the pallet they were on. He sat astride Aaron's hips, Aaron's cock jutting up, hard, at Spencer's back. Spencer grabbed the lube and slicked up his hole before slicking up Aaron's cock. Aaron pushed up his legs to give Spencer something to brace himself on as Aaron held onto his cock and kept it up to where Spencer could slide down on it. The blunt head of Aaron's cock breached Spencer's hole a little quicker than Spencer was prepared for.

It felt good, though, being stretched by Aaron's thick cock. Spencer shuddered as he settled down with his ass flushed with Aaron's groin. He closed his eyes and let his head tip back as he felt the pleasure in his body from being filled. It felt damned good.

"You look so pretty like that," Aaron said.

"Hey," Spencer said as he looked down at Aaron through half-open eyes.

"What?" Aaron grabbed Spencer's hips and started to help him move on Aaron, small shallow thrusts that just rubbed the head of Aaron's cock over Spencer's prostate. It was nearly too much but also not enough. "You always look pretty when you are fucking my cock."

Spencer laughed and looked at Aaron. Aaron's eyes were not deviating at all from watching Spencer as he rode him.

"Do you need more?" Aaron asked.

"No." Spencer shook his to prove his point. He picked up the pace, letting Aaron's hands guide him but not make him stay at a slower pace. Still, Spencer wanted to drag this out, last as long as he could. The fire crackling beside him and then the sounds of everyone else around them fucking just added to the ambiance of the night. It was full night now with the moon high in the sky and the stars showing. It was clear, so the stars were brilliant up above. The smoke from the fires dances and then was carried away by the wind.

"I'm close, Spence," Aaron said, and he started to help Spencer move a little faster. The sound died down around them, but Spencer helped by not holding in the sounds of his moans as his prostate was worked over well by Aaron's cock. Spencer let himself go when he was at the height of his pleasure, and his contracting muscles carried Aaron right along with him. Spencer kept on moving until Aaron's hands tightened just a bit to tell him it was too much.

Spencer let himself drop down, feeling Aaron's cock slipping out of him as he cuddled on Aaron's chest. The air was downright nippy on his sweat-covered skin, but the fire slowly started to evaporate that sweat.

"When we can move again, we can head into the room, and if you want to, fuck again," Aaron said.

"Sleep, you mean. Maybe in the morning, we can go another round." Spencer was bone-tired now that he had orgasmed.

"How long do you think we can hide away here without Zavala sending someone to pull us out to get back into the fight?"

"I don't know, but I say we try it and see." Spencer smiled into Aaron's chest.

The big battle was over, but another would crop up. The forces of the Darkness were not gone from the solar system. There were more fights to be had, more enemies to kill, but for now, things were settled, and Spencer could only hope that things stayed that way for a little while.

# The End of Guardians Season 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
